


where all ecstasy should happen, kneeling will be my last pleasure

by stepquietly



Series: It's a victory that repeats itself [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, ILU Seth Jones, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry,” Roman reassures him, “I’ve done it before. He likes it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	where all ecstasy should happen, kneeling will be my last pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/gifts).



> All titles taken from Beth Woodcome's 'An Annotated Inferno.'
> 
> This fic is indebted to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/profile)[**zorana**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/) who alpha-read this above and beyond the call of duty. She sat through nearly an hour of me weeping about feelings, and positions, and condom use in blowjobs, and the pressing need for Seth Jones to have good sexual etiquette. [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/)**missmollyetc** then beta read this and whipped the whole fic into shape, while putting up with more of my frothing and general confusion. The two of them pretty much wrote this fic _via_ me and deserve all the hugs!

“Don’t worry,” Roman reassures him, “I’ve done it before. He likes it.” Then he brings his hand down on Shea’s ass again. Seth winces when the smack is open-palmed and heavy-handed. As he watches, the skin starts to pinken in a slow flare, rising up under Roman’s hand.

From what Seth can tell, Roman’s not pulling the blows, hitting hard and fast. The cracking sound overwhelms Shea’s stifled grunts, muffled from where he’s got his head buried his face in the thick hotel pillows, shoved there from the moment Roman laid the first hard strike. Seth hears him suck in a deep breath, but otherwise Shea’s silent. He doesn’t seem to be stopping Roman, at least.

But then Shea hasn’t really said much at all. He’d been waiting in his room when the two of them showed up after the game, and Roman had let him know that Seth was maybe up for being a little… _flexible_ on what his position called for. Seth had been really nervous then. Really, really nervous. But Shea had just nodded at Seth, and let Roman kiss him, just like that. They’d let Seth watch as Roman pressed his thumb down on Shea’s lower lip, made him open his mouth, let Seth see Shea’s teeth, his tongue, the inside of his lip just before it touched Roman’s.

Roman had made Shea kiss Seth as well. Shea even moaned into his mouth while Roman whispered into Seth’s ear about when to open his own mouth, how to let the kisses get longer, that Shea liked his lower lip nipped. It had felt like Roman was everywhere. He’d pressed himself up behind Seth, nosed into the curl of the hair there, and put his mouth right up against Seth’s ear while he talked Seth through touching Shea. It felt almost like Roman was showing him the ropes, guiding his hands through how to scrape his nails over Shea’s nipples, and run his mouth, featherlike, over Shea’s balls. When he’d sucked on Shea’s balls like Roman told him to, Shea had pulled Seth’s hair hard enough that it hurt, while the muscles in his thighs jumped. Shea’d said, “Roman, fuck, uh” while Seth had licked and sucked, and Seth had been so aware the entire time of the way Roman was watching him, like he was judging him.

Even now Seth can taste the flavor of Shea’s skin in his mouth, can feel Roman’s body pressed up behind his, the soft but carrying whisper in his ear that guides him while Shea clenches his fists and stops making any real noise after Roman tells him that he’s “scaring the rookie away.”

Seth feels sort of awkward. Roman clearly knows exactly what he’s doing. The way he’s in control; it makes Seth’s dick jerk. But this whole thing… Seth’s only ever dated two people and only ever had sex with one and suddenly he’s fucking his captain while his teammate gives him pointers. It’s just… really fucking weird. He just can’t quite believe it. The Shea he knows - the captain who yells and shoves him about on the ice - doesn’t really gel with the Shea here who surrenders really easily to whatever Roman says. He’d gone so easily when Roman guided him to the bed put him on all fours. He’d even stayed still while Roman talked Seth through lubing up two fingers to tease around his rim. Seth hadn’t done this before, never put his fingers in someone’s ass. But Shea had pushed back against his hand, and Roman had said to, so he’d eventually pushed one finger deep and then the other.

And now Shea’s ass is clenching down on around his knuckles, reacting to Roman’s swats. Seth can actually see the muscles tighten and release around his fingers, can feel it when he rubs the rim gently with his thumb and crooks his fingers a little further. It’s sort of fascinating.

Shea gasps and pushes back at Seth, who finds himself leaning back into the curve of Roman’s body.

Roman stops spanking Shea long enough to dig his fingers hard into the now red flesh, his nails pushing in crescent shaped marks. Roman’s arms are bracketing Seth’s body and his cock nestled into the curve of Seth’s back. Seth is constantly aware of Roman’s cock, can’t help but notice that the few times Roman thrusts against him, it’s way too smooth to be unintentional. He isn’t sure if Roman is going to fuck him, but he probably wouldn’t be averse. Roman could lay him out, could talk Seth through taking his first cock the way he’s talking Seth through this thing with Shea. It’s… he’s… he’d like it. That.

Roman hooks his chin over Seth’s shoulder to murmur in Seth’s ear again, lets the sides of their faces brush, deliberate. “See? He likes it. You can give him another finger now.” His voice is husky, his accent more pronounced than usual, and Seth wonders if -

He turns his head to catch the edge of Roman’s lips, presses a quick shy kiss there before pulling back to check for Roman’s reaction. They’d talked about Seth fucking Shea and Roman showing him how - _“He needs… managing,” Roman had said, hesitant_ \- but they hadn’t really discussed the two of them.

It’s a relief when Roman leans in to kiss him, wet and sloppy, easily loud enough for Shea to hear. But maybe that’s the point. Seth lets Roman turn his face more fully, moans when Roman brings his hands up to support Seth’s neck, tilt it so that Roman can slide his tongue, slow and deliberate, along the bow of Seth’s upper lip.

He whimpers into Roman’s mouth, his hips jerking and shifting his curled fingers; the sound echoed a second later by Shea. It startles him away from Roman’s mouth, the sudden reminder of Shea in the room with them; the fact that his ass is warm and smooth around Seth’s fingers, the rim still clenching tight. Roman follows his line of sight, and brings his hand down hard on Shea’s ass once more. He waits until the skin pinks up to do it again, and then a third time.

Just watching Roman spank Shea again this time, the rhythm of it making Roman’s cock rock in small increments against Seth’s skin - It’s sort of overwhelming and not enough at the same time, makes Seth want to fuck something quick. He wants to rub his cock against Shea’s ass until he comes. Or turn around and make Roman and his pointed, careful tongue bend down 'til Seth can shove his cock in his mouth. Seth wants – he just, _he wants_.

Roman pulls back and whispers into Seth’s ears, “you should look at you and him. So pretty.” And Seth does. He can’t look away now, struck by the contrast of his darker skin pressed against Shea’s own pale and fading pink.

Roman murmurs “pretty” again, and moves to the side so he can bend down and push his head between Seth’s arms. He kisses at Seth’s fingers and palm, nips once before he follows them, lips featherlight ‘til he’s pressed against Shea’s ass. He kisses there, licks open-mouthed and pushes his tongue in the space between Seth’s fingers 'til Seth widens them.

Seth can’t see much from the angle he’s at, but he can feel the slickness of Roman’s tongue. More, he can see the way Shea’s hands are clenched into the pillows. Shea’s got his face buried, but Seth can still hear his moans, can’t help but watch the tightening and releasing of the muscles in Shea’s back, his thighs as he shoves back onto Roman’s mouth and Seth’s fingers, and shudders away. Shea’s ass is tight and wet with spit and lube. Roman’s trying to push one of his own fingers in there as well, and Seth _can’t_ , he can’t, he has to pull his fingers free and grab himself so he won’t come.

Roman doesn’t miss a beat, just shifts over so he can push three fingers deep into Shea, licks around them and nips at the curve of Shea’s ass. Shea cries out, low and hoarse, and turns his face so he can whisper “fuck, fuck, fuck.” He emphasizes each of these with short, jerky pushes back onto Roman’s fingers and his face.

The wet sounds and gasps seem so much louder given how quiet the rest of the room is. Seth’s own heaving breaths seem magnified, deafening in his ears. He tightens his hold on his cock and fights the urge to just fuck his own fist until he comes. The curling feeling of need that sits low in his belly remains at odds with his urge to follow Roman’s lead - do what’s needed of him well enough that they let him come back, let him have this, _fuck them_ over and over again.

“Fucking, gotta,” Roman says, and pulls back. He wipes absently at his wet mouth and chin as he leans over the side of the bed to grab condoms and lube. Seth watches, almost compelled, as Roman rips the packet open and gets the condom on, slicks extra lube on over it. He keeps watching as Roman digs his fingers into Shea’s ass again, hard, when he pulls the cheeks apart, pressing down on where the pink has already started to recede, and pushes the blunt head of his cock against Shea’s hole. The head glances off before Roman uses his hand to guide it, and pushes slow and deliberate until he’s all the way in.

Roman pauses there, eyes squeezed shut. Seth is struck again by just how fucking _pretty_ Roman is. He finds himself admiring the curve of Roman’s lashes against his cheek, the long lines of him and the way his fingers spasm against Shea’s skin when he circles his hips, slow and smooth.

When Roman finally opens his eyes and looks over, Seth isn’t sure what expression he’s wearing, but it makes Roman grin and hook an arm around Seth’s shoulder and pull him in. Seth opens his mouth so Roman can kiss him quick and sloppy, can nip gently at his neck and suck hard at the curve of his jaw under his ear.

Seth kisses back. He runs his fingers over Roman’s back and, after a brief hesitation, down to his ass. When Roman doesn’t pull away, he squeezes, murmurs, “can I?”

Roman leaves the now sore spot on Seth’s neck to grin at him. “Maybe another time. First, you have to focus on the job here.” He gestures with his chin, “go sit by the headboard and let him suck you.” He winks at Seth. “He likes something in his mouth.” He slaps Shea’s flank when he says this, and Shea jerks once before he stills again, muscles taut.

Seth’s already scrambling over, can’t believe Shea is going to -

He eases himself in front of Shea, who pushes onto his elbows and shoves the pillows off the bed to make room for Seth. Seth grabs another condom from the nightstand and rolls it on quickly. He’s still wound up enough that coming immediately is kind of a concern. There’s something about how just the idea of Shea sucking him is so fucking hot, but the fact that Roman would be _watching_ him from the foot of the bed; Roman’s going to be fucking Shea’s ass _while_ Shea sucks him. And that, that’s just - it’s fucking indescribable.

And then there’s the feeling of the latex on his dick, the feeling of it still new and unfamiliar enough to just feel like… like _sex_. Seth has to grab the base of his dick again, press the rolled edge of the condom into his flesh to try and hold off.

“Hey,” Roman says, his voice pitched low, “having a bit of trouble?” And Seth normally wouldn’t nod because he’d be too embarrassed or humiliated at having someone point that out, but it’s not like he’s ever done anything like this before and the question’s pretty moot anyway. So he nods and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling exposed and oddly glad for how hard his skin makes it for anyone to tell that he’s blushing.

“It’s cool,” he hears Roman say, and he nods in response because he has to, but he keeps his eyes shut. “It’s fine, kid.” And Seth just keeps nodding. He isn’t sure why he’s still on a hair-trigger given how awkward this all is, but he is.

He hears a deep sigh from the vicinity of his dick and then the bed shifts. And then someone is kissing him, just gentle closed-mouth kisses, one after the other. From the feel of the beard, it’s pretty obvious that it’s Shea, and Seth tenses up further, awkward at being caught out.

But Shea just presses their foreheads together and sighs against his lips. “We’re good, kid,” he hears Shea say, “you’re doing fine.”

Seth nods, but keeps his eyes closed.

“You’re all right, kid. You’re giving me what I need from you. It’s all good.” Shea keeps peppering small kisses between the words, and Seth finds himself leaning forward into them, kissing back with the same care. He’s not sure why Shea’s reassurance works – for all intents and purposes it shouldn’t, it’s fucking awkward as hell – but he’s relaxing already and feeling better.

When he opens his eyes, he can see how Shea’s face is set in tense lines. But Shea just smiles before he leans in to kiss Seth again, open-mouthed and filthy this time.

Seth loses himself somewhere in the way Shea rubs his tongue against Seth’s, the way he bites small kisses down his chest, his beard rubbing so Seth’s skin feels strange and sensitive. When Shea drops back to his elbows and leans over just to breathe over the surface of Seth’s condom-covered dick, Seth whimpers and jerks his hips up. And Shea murmurs, “okay” and opens his mouth, covers the head and pushes all the way down until his lips butt up against where Seth’s continuing to squeeze the base of his cock. 

Shea’s mouth is warm even through the latex of the condom, feels different. Seth gives up on holding his dick when Shea bats his hand away and takes over holding the condom down. He just collapses back against the headboard, looks at the ceiling and tries really hard not to come immediately. Shea’s not helping with this, dropping all the way down to where he’s got his forefinger and thumb encircling the base of Seth’s cock and sucking hard. He’s just leaving his mouth open and drooling, letting Seth’s cock hit the back of his throat. The slurping noises he’s making are fucking obscene.

“He’s good, right?” Roman says, “He’s been getting a lot of practice.” Seth can only imagine, Shea’s… he’s really good at this.

Roman waits until Seth looks over before he finally starts to fuck Shea. He thrusts slow, pulling all the way out and pausing before he sinks all the way back in. Shea’s moaning around Seth’s cock and Roman’s watching him, _watching_ … it’s - Seth can’t - it’s good, it’s just. It’s really fucking good.

Seth watches Roman thrust slow and steady, adjusting to change his angle up a couple of times and occasionally stopping to circle his hips, drag a longer, deeper groan out of Shea that vibrates around Seth’s cock.

It isn’t until Shea pulls off to groan out, “fuck, yeah. There” that Roman starts to pick up the pace. He fucks Shea harder now, pulls his hips back and hisses through his own teeth. The slap of their bodies is loud.

“Use… use him. His mouth,” Roman orders, hips pistoning. And Seth can’t help himself; he has to push his fingers through Shea’s hair and pull him back down onto his cock, has to thrust his hips in short, jerky movements.

Shea lets him though. He even moans when Seth pulls at his hair, leaves the seal of his lips loose so Seth can control the pace more.

“Yeah. He likes that.” Roman’s voice is taunting. “Both, yeah? In his mouth. In his ass.”

And fuck, that’s it. That’s - Seth pushes at Shea’s shoulder and whimpers, “I’m gonna…”

Shea pushes his hands away and sucks hard at the head of Seth’s cock where the come is gathering into the condom, oozing out in short spurts.

Seth can barely catch his breath, heaving in huge gulps of air as he looks down at the top of Shea’s head, the edge of the come-filled condom.

“Seth,” Roman says, after a couple of minutes, “you did good. But now? Now you have to move.”

“Um,” he says, feeling heavy-limbed and awkward, still heaving deep breaths, “Yeah.” He pulls the condom off, knots it carefully as he eases over to the other side of the bed and looks for a trash can. There’s one by the desk.

Seth thinks about getting up, he really does, but it seems like a lot of effort and it’s easier to just lob the condom carefully towards it.

Fortunately it goes in.

Seth grins and slumps back. He looks over to watch as Roman drags his fingers over Shea’s back, digs his nails in when he gets closer to the base of Shea’s spine. Shea hisses through his teeth, and Roman grins, fucks him even harder.

“You getting close?” he asks, voice low and husky. “Or you need him to get ready again, come and fuck you more when I’m done?”

“Shit,” Shea whispers, “Shit.”

Seth couldn’t agree more.

Roman fucks Shea hard, fingers digging into his hips and yanking him back onto Roman’s cock. They’re both swearing and Seth finds himself moving closer again. He shifts to the foot of the bed so he can see Shea’s cock, hard and dripping on the bedspread.

Roman’s ass flexes and Seth can see the length of his dick when he pulls back far enough before he slams back in. Seth reaches out to trail his fingers along Shea’s heaving side, leaves his hand pressed there.

Roman’s voice startles Seth when he says, “You should give the captain a hand.” His thrusts are jerkier now - just short, sharp jabs, and his face is flushed.

Seth nods, kneels and leans over so he can get a hand on Shea’s dick. He just holds it there, lets the force of their fucking move it over Shea’s cock. The length of it is warm and Seth wonders how it would feel to have Shea fuck him. Or maybe Roman fuck him, like he’s fucking Shea.

“Does it feel good?” he whispers to Shea. He isn’t even sure what the answer would mean, just that he wants to know.

Shea grunts and curses, “shit, uh, yeah. Fuck, fuck. It’s, fuck, it’s, uh. I like it. I do.” He drops his head and moans, begs “Please, just, please.”

Roman reaches around to grab Seth’s hand, tightens his grip on Shea’s cock and uses it to jerk Shea off while Roman fucks him.

“Both of us,” he says, breathless, “we can both fuck you next time. Open you up good. Take turns. You like that?”

“ _God_.” Shea’s hips stutter and then he’s coming in a warm burst over their hands, dropping to bury his face in the coverlet as Roman continues to fuck him through it.

“Yeah. Now me.” Roman pulls his hand away to grab a hold of Shea’s hips again, so he can keep fucking him. “Just… Just…” He’s thrusting faster, his face a mask of concentration.

Shea’s collapsed forward, but Seth can still see his face, the way his eyes are squeezed shut but his mouth is open, sucking in short breaths. He continues to shove his hips back to meet Roman’s thrusts.

Seth pushes upright so he can pull Roman in, kiss him, all filthy and wet. He wipes his hand off on the coverlet and then runs it over Roman’s chest, shifts so he can kneel behind Roman and run his hands down his chest to tease at his nipples. It’s like he finally gets the rhythm of this, gets how it’s going to work.

“I think I got it,” Seth whispers to him, tries to keep his voice low and sounding confident. “The next time I’ll know what to do. Him. And you.”

Roman gasps. His hips jerk once, twice.

Seth kisses him through it and swallows all of Roman’s sounds.


End file.
